


Unification

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack and Ianto are trapped in a cabin during a snowstorm on Christmas. It doesn't bother them one bit
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	Unification

Heavy snow falls down on the tiny cabin with all its strength. Outside the snow is at least three feet deep and well below zero Celsius. Inside their sanctuary, time passes slowly. It might as well be a sauna. The combined heat from the roaring fireplace and their lovemaking has made the cabin livable during this Christmas snowstorm.

They lay close together, Jack caressing Ianto's slicked body and kissing the back of his neck. They watch the glow of the dancing fire in the aftermath of the latest round.

No words need to be said. They already know the truth.


End file.
